


Does This One Have a Beard? No, But He Does Have a Wife!

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory grows some facial hair right after Series 5, and Amy finds she rather likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does This One Have a Beard? No, But He Does Have a Wife!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on eleventy-kink.livejournal.com at: http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com/942.html?thread=2064302&
> 
> Title is a quote from Time Crash.

It may be said that Rory Williams had many superlative virtues (patience, devotion, love) but rugged masculinity was not necessarily one of them. Oh, fighting off all comers to defend the Pandorica was pretty impressive. And in the right light, he exuded a calm self-assurance, especially if Amy Pond was gazing adoringly at him. But there was something about his blatant compassion, intelligence, and humility that marked him as unfit for the stereotypically macho role. He was, therefore, somewhat surprised by the following exchange.

“Hey, looking kinda rugged and manly today, Roranicus.” Amy rolled her R's and circled him appreciatively. 

“Thanks?” He scratched at his stubbled cheeks. “I think?”

“I think it's the facial hair,” Amy decided, taking his chin in her hand and kissing him. “Makes you look a bit like a lumberjack.”

“Oookay,” Rory replied as Amy dragged him into bed. Well, he certainly wasn't complaining.

***

“I thought I'd give it a try,” he said when they were finished. “All those years as the Centurion, I couldn't grow any kind of hair, at all. So now I'm letting it go. Beard, mustache, everything. If that's alright,” he hastily added.

“No, that's fine. And kind of sexy,” she added. “Especially since now every time I see it I'll remember the Pandorica and how you protected me, you brave, strong warrior.”

***

The stubble filled in over the proceeding week, and turned into a thick, dark beard and mustache, and Amy began jumping him progressively more often. “Mm, god, that's kind of rough and scratchy, but in a good way,” she moaned as he planted kisses on her belly and between her breasts. She grinned up at him. “Invade my southern provinces, you sexy Italian.” Rory was pretty sure he didn't have a drop of Italian blood in his body, but he wasn't going to let that fact (or Amy's frankly rubbish dirty talk) stop him from plowing into her, and biting roughly on her collarbone. 

***

A month went by, and Rory shaved it all off. “Why'd you do that?” Amy asked. 

“It wasn't me,” he said after a moment's silence. “I was happy to guard you, but now that I've got you...I'd rather fight to keep you than remember what it was like fighting to get you back.”

“Bloody hell, Rory, why are you so perfect?” He did not get a chance to respond.


End file.
